


Fortunate Beginnings

by pagen_godess



Series: Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon Crossover [1]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Sora roxas and Ven are triplets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 19:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21433264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pagen_godess/pseuds/pagen_godess
Summary: Every teenager looked forward to starting their Pokemon journey. Sora and his brothers are no exception.
Series: Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon Crossover [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1545190
Kudos: 11





	Fortunate Beginnings

Danketsu Island was one of the smaller islands in the seven island chain that made up the entirety of Destiny Islands. There was nothing overly special that set it apart from the others. Not even the small volcano that sat on one side. It certainly wasn’t set apart by the Pokemon that lived there. Danketsu Island boasted a small population of bug types, a smattering of grass types and one very large flock of Wingull.

Not even the waters around the island were good for anything other than pure fish type pokémon. In all truths it wasn’t quite a good place to live if one wanted to be a serious pokémon trainer. Some who desired more variety in their teams but had no interest in making a career in training traveled the islands and captured some of the other types the different islands were home to. Those who truly desired to make a life out of battling however always made their way to the far west and the main land that rested there.

In the end some of the more adventurous returned home to the islands where they were born and raised to live their lives. This wasn’t always the case of course. Many found jobs on the mainland and stayed only returning to their homes on special occasions.

The islands were a wonderful place to grow but for new adventures a new land was needed and none sought out those new adventures more than the Nomura triplets.

The day had dawned extra early for the brothers. Especially since all three had set alarms on their phones in an attempt to wake up on time. It wouldn’t hurt for them to be the first one’s in line at Danketsu’s small Pokémon Center for it was there that they’d get their starter Pokemon.

On the mainland starter pokémon were given out to trainers who had earned their qualifications every four months while on the islands starters were only given out every six months. It was a fact that irked many an eager child but it was something they’d have to live with until they were old enough to start their journey.

Now was the day that all three boys had been waiting for for what seemed like forever. It was a much quieter affair than the celebration the night before had been. The entire island had gotten together to celebrate the start of the new trainers journeys. It had been there that most of them had received various supplies and gifts from their friends and neighbors. While Danketsu Island wasn’t the most wealthy of islands the community as a whole always did their best to give new trailers every advantage they could. It was an attempt that was always very much appreciated by every trainer. Even the ones that ended up moving back home in the end.

The morning after however was always a time set aside for the trainers. The islands own small Pokemon Center would open an hour and a half sooner so the newcomers could choose their starers without a crowd waiting to see which pokemon they had chosen. It was often a time of quiet reflection.

Or it would have been had Roxas’s phone not chimed another text alert.

“What does Lea want now?” Ven asked.

“He wants you to call him Axel because he thinks it sounds cooler. Also he wants me to choose a fire type as my starter.” Roxas replied as he typed out a response to his friend.

“What if you don’t want a fire type as your starter?” Sora asked as he kicked his brightly colored bean bag from foot to foot. “What does he want you to do then?”

“I imagine he wants me to suck it up and pick a fire type starter anyways.” Roxas replied. “I thought you’d be texting Riku by now or Kairi.”

Sora paused in his kicking and turned to look at his brother. “I promised them that I wouldn’t text them til we were on the boat to Kokai. This morning is supposed to be for us and our starters and saying goodbye to mom.”

The was silence amongst the three for a moment as they thought of their mother and the fact that they’d be leaving her all alone for the first time in fourteen years. She hated that they were all going to the mainland instead of touring the islands but there was nothing she could do about it as of the week before.

“We’ll make it up to her.” Ven whispered.

“Pictures.” Sora chirped.

“Lots and lots of pictures.” Roxas added before his phone chimed again. Roxas rolled his eyes and turned his gaze down to the text that was no doubt from Lea.

Ven chuckled. “Tell him that the only thing we got were grass types.”

Sora snorted and failed to notice when his bean bag fell from his shoe. “Don’t jinx us Ven. It’ll end up like when Vani got Flood.”

“Vanitas earned Flood fair and square. What were the mainlanders thinking when they sent a bunch of grass types and one water type.”

“Don’t know but I’m sure they regretted it when Vani broke that kids nose when he tried to take his Froakie.” Ven smiled at the memory. Vanitas had come home from the Center with his shirt stained with blood and a victorious smile a shiny Froakie clutched in his arms. Their mother had been horrified even though she’d laughed about it when retelling the story to one of her friends a few days later.

“Please don’t get in a fight over the pokemon.” A woman’s voice request from the front door of the Pokemon Center.

Almost as one the boys turned their attention from each other and towards the front door. The front door where the local Nurse Joy in training Yukiko stood.

“Good Morning Nurse Joy!” Sora chirped as he picked up his bean bag and tucked it into one of his pockets.

“Good morning boys.” Yukiko said as she ushered the brothers into the Pokemon Center. “I should have known that you three would be here bright and early.”

“Roxas’s set an alarm for us.”

“It went off every five minutes until we had no choice but to get up.”

“I wasn’t missing out on my starter just because the two of you are lazy enough for seven people. I’d have just left you asleep but mom gave me the disappointed in you face.” Roxas said as they entered the Pokemon Center.

The building was empty of the usual employee’s and children of various ages taking their classes on pokemon. It was odd seeing the small PokeMart in the corner of the building closed and dark. Not even the snack bar in the corner was open.

“It’s weird being here when everything's closed.” Roxas admitted as he tucked his phone away into his pocket. Apparently whatever he’d told Lea had been convincing enough to make the redhead quit his spam of texts.

Yukiko giggled softly as she led them to a room in the very back of the building. The boys could hear the sound of playing pokemon before the young woman swiped her employee card through the scanner and opened the door.

The room was bright, early morning sun shining in through the windows set high into the walls. Six pokemon romped around the room playing either with the toys set out for them or with each other.

Three sets of blue eyes took in the pokemon in the room. Two grass types, one fire, and three water types. It was a much more even grouping of pokemon than they usually got. The group before them had been split even down the middle with three grass types and three water types. There had been a lot of complaining about the lack of fire type starters.

“Choose wisely boys.” Yukiko suggested as she moved to step further into the room only to stop when the phone in the lobby began to ring. Rolling her eyes she gave the boys a quick smile before she left the room muttering. “I swear if it’s Jecht calling to ask me to let his son choose first I’m going to…”

The triplets all glanced at each other before laughing, It would surprise absolutely none of them if Tidus’s dad did call and try to get Yukiko to let his son choose first. Thankfully choosing starters was strictly a first come first serve kind of deal and if you were late and missed out you’d have to wait for the next batch of starters or acquire a trial license and register a pokemon that you’d caught yourself.

“So who goes first?” Sora asked as he eyed his brothers.

“We could play rock, paper, scissors or flip two coins.” Ven suggested.

“Does it really matter that much to any of us?” Roxas asked as his eyes swept over the room again.”

“No.” Both Ven and Sora replied. The two grinned at each other before turning their attention back towards the pokemon.

Any further conversation between the three boys was cut off by an angry screech from across the room. All the boys jumped at the loud noise before rushing over to pull apart the group of pokemon than had begun fighting over a toy.

Hands darted in and wrapped around small squirming bodies pulling the pokemon apart so that they couldn’t reach each other. Despite the separation the pokemon in Sora’s and Roxas’s grasps kept making angry noises at each other. The Snivy Ven had pulled out of the fray however was trying it’s best to disappear into Ven’s shirt.

“Don’t do that!” Ven cried as he tugged the edge of his shirt back down and instead directed the pokemon up onto his shoulder where it could try to hide itself in the space between his shoulder and chin.

“You shouldn’t start fights.” Sora told the now pouting Chimchar in his arms.

Roxas was cringing as he held the squirming Totodile at arms length. The small crocodile was snapping its jaws in annoyance and glaring at the entire group.

“Oh, that was quick. I didn’t expect you to have chosen your starters already.”

Three heads jerked around to look at the young nurse. If Ven or Roxas had any objections to the idea of the pokemon they had kept from fighting being their starters they didn’t have any time to object.

“I gonna call him Tarzan!” Sora shouted gleefully as he made his way towards Yukiko. “It is a boy right cause if he’s a she I can call her Jane instead or Kala maybe.”

Without thinking Ven reached up to scratch at the Snivy’s head. “I wouldn’t mind traveling with you if you’ll have me.” Ven admitted and smiled as small forked tongue brushed his ear in what he could only assume is a yes.

Roxas watched as his brothers walked across the room towards the table that hold the pokemons pokeball’s and the computer that would register them under their trainer I.D.’s. The Totodile in his arms had calmed since he’d picked it up and was no longer trying to sink sharp teeth into whatever it could reach. Glancing down Roxas noted that the small blue croc was pouting. What exactly the pokemon was pouting about he didn’t know but he could guess that it had something to do with the interrupted fight.

“You need to learn some manners.” Roxas mumbled as he moved to join his brothers. The Totodile wasn’t quite the fire type that Axel had wanted him to get but his friend could suck it up. He wasn’t going to argue with Sora over the Chimchar when there was no need for it. The Totodile suited him just fine.

It takes maybe five minutes for Yukiko to get the pokeballs for their pokemon registered to their trainer accounts and that was only because she’d had to boot up the program that would switch over the pokeball’s I.D. numbers from their lab numbers to the brothers trainer I.D.’s. The young woman smiled at them as she handed the pokeballs over before reaching up to wipe at her eyes.

“I’m going to miss seeing you three running around causing trouble.” She admitted. “It won’t be the same without you.”

“We’ll visit.” Sora reassured.

“And I’m sure mom will have all sort of pictures to show everyone.” Roxas added.

“Plus all gym battles and League sponsored tournaments are recorded and added to the League Battle Records.” Ven finished.

Yukiko laughed. “I wish you three the best of luck. I know you’ll make everyone here proud.”

\---

“So what should I name you?” Ven asked as he looked at the Snivy curled up in his lap. The small pokemon cracked open a yellow eye and glanced at him before closing it again. Ven wasn’t sure if the pokemon was trying to take a nap or just didn’t care about what name Ven planned on giving it.

“I could name you Hista or Ushari maybe." Ven muttered as he scratched the top of the Snivy’s head. The grass snake flicked it tongue out before giving Ven’s other hand a soft smack with its tail.

“I don’t think he likes those.” Sora said as he tossed his beanbag across the grass for his Chimchar to chase. The small park across from the Pokemon Center was just a good a place to sit and think on names for pokemon as their front yard would have been. Plus it wouldn’t hurt to be able to introduce their named monsters to their mom.

“You had it easy.” Ven muttered.

It was true to an extent. Sora’s Chimchar had taken to his name quickly and with no fuss. There had been a moment of slightly confused chatter before the chimp had realized the he was in fact the Tarzan that Sora kept addressing.

“Have you thought of anything Rox?” Ven asked as he pondered.

Roxas turned a blue eye to his brother before turning his attention to his Totodile. The small blue croc had its jaws wrapped around a fallen coconut. Roxas just knew they were going to have to pry the pokemons jaws out from around it later.

“Louis.”

“I thought Yukiko said that your Totodile was a girl.”

Roxas blinked and turned his head to look at Ven before he turned to look at his Totodile. He squinted for a moment before sitting up and climbing to his feet. Several steps separated him from his pokemon. Roxas raised an eyebrow and shook his head as he watched his pokemon chew on her coconut for a moment before he reached down and picked her up. The Totodile squirmed for a moment before settling down.

“Louise then.” Roxas said as he plopped back down onto the grass. Louise glanced up at him for a moment before she continued chewing her coconut. Roxas rolled his eyes but let her keep at it. Totodiles were known chewers and better a coconut than Roxas’s shoes.

“Now your the only one without a name.” Ven said as he turned his gaze from his brother. Ven chewed his lip for a moment before his eyes lit up. “Juju!”

Ven’s sudden shout caused the pokemon in his lap to jump and twist around smacking Ven in the face with his tail. Juju blinked and looked up at his trainer with startled eyes before leaning forward and licking Ven’s chin.

Ven laughed and rubbed Juju’s head. “Sorry about that Juju. I didn’t mean to scare you.”

“So now that everyone has names I guess we should go introduce them to mom.” Sora said as he took his beanbag from Tarzan and tucked it back into his pocket. The chimp eyed the pocket Sora had tucked the toy into for a moment before climbing up Sora’s shirt so he could sit on his shoulder.

Sora grinned and reached up to scratch behind his pokemon’s ear.

Ven glanced down at his watch and winced. “We don’t really have that long til the ferry leaves do we?”

‘Let’s go get this over with.” Roxas said as he stood up his brothers doing the same.

_-----

Nalani sighed softly as she watered the flowers that grew in her front yard. Keeping herself busy had gotten more and more difficult as the morning wore on and she knew that there wasn’t really anything she could do to delay the inevitable.

Her boys were starting their pokemon journey and as much as she wished she could she knew that she wouldn’t be able to talk any of them into doing a tour of the islands before they went off to the mainland. All of her boys friends were trainers on the mainland and the mainland offered something to the other than a wider variety of pokemon to catch.

The mainland had pokemon gyms and she knew just as well as any other that if her boys wanted to make any sort of names for themselves out there in the wide world of pokemon then they’d need to do a gym tour.

Gym badges and the tournaments they’d allow trainers to enter were where sponsors and job offers came from. Anyone who wanted to make it in pokemon training had to battle gyms leaders and the islands held no gyms. Only trials and challenges that were good for training but not good for getting looked at. Destiny islands wasn’t big enough to host a league and the the one gym that had been league certified had been shut down more than a decade ago.

The only thing that gave the Destiny islands any sort of advantage was that as far as anyone knew the islands were the only place that Z-Crystals could be found. But Z-Crystals were only given out to experienced trainers and it could take years before a trainer was trusted with one.

Nalani sighed and shook her head. “Well Bluebell it seems like the best thing for them to do is go to the mainland. I just hope they’re prepared enough.”

Reaching out the kind eyed woman scratched her Azumarill behind one of its long ears. Bluebell chirped in pleasure despite the soft distress that was rolling of her trainer.

Long blue ears twitched around to capture the sudden sounds coming from down the street. Bluebell wiggled her tail bouncing before she turned to face the direction that the noise was coming from.

Her actions caused Nalani to climb to her own feet and turn her gaze down the road where she could see all three of her kids coming down the path. She could just make out the pokemon that they were carrying and she couldn’t help but smile.

She’d been hoping that they’d have a good selection to choose from and it looked like her hopes hadn’t been in vain. Each boy had a different starter type from a different batch of starters. While it wouldn’t bring the type of good luck starter sets were apparently supposed to bring it was still considered lucky to travel with the grass, water, fire triangle.

She wondered if they’d keep the type triangle when they split apart to travel with their friends. She hoped they would if just for that small chance of extra luck.

“Mom!” Sora shouted “We got first pick!”

Nalani laughed and offered her boys a happy smile of her own. “See getting up early paid off didn’t it.”

“It did.” Ventus admitted his smile slightly sheepish.

“Ject called right as we got into the room where the pokemon were. He was trying to talk Yukiko into letting Tidus have first pick.” Roxas said.

Nalani laughed and shook her head. “That sounds like something Ject would do. If it’ll give his son an advantage over anyone else he’ll do whatever he thinks in necessary.” While there was nothing wrong with wanting the best for your child Nalani wished that Ject’s constant pushing came from somewhere other than his over inflated ego and the almost obsessive need for his son to be the best at everything.

That however wasn’t something she wanted to focus on now however. “Well are you boys going to introduce me to your partners or am I just going to have to guess their names?”

The boys glanced at each other for a moment before an apparent decision was made between them.

Ven stepped forward and pulled his Snivy out from around his neck. Presenting the small snake to his mom he offered up a smile. “Mom this is Juju.”

Reaching out Nalani let Juju scent her hand before she scratched the small pokemon on the head.

“He’s lovely. Be sure you don’t lose him in the plants.” Nalani said as her eyes darted to the greenery around their house.

Ven laughed before letting Juju crawl back up his arm so that the pokemon could wrap itself back around his neck.

As Ven stepped back and Sora stepped forward the Chimchar on his shoulder jumped from Sora’s shoulder to Nalani’s. Nalani let out a startled noise at the sudden movement causing Bluebell to cry out in her defense the Azumarill puffing up like she was readying a water gun to launch at Tarzan.

“It’s okay. He just startled me is all.” Nalani said as she reached down to scratch one of Bluebell’s ears. The Azumarill sniffed as if exhaled but otherwise didn’t take it’s eyes off of the pokemon sitting on its trainers shoulder.

“Sorry about Tarzan mom. He’s excited.” Sora said as he offered her an apologetic smile and scratched the back of his head.

Tarzan’s eyes darted back and forth between Sora and his mom before the chimp jumped back between them so that he was sitting on Sora’s shoulder again.

“He’s perfect for you Sora. Now you have someone to run around with seeing how you can’t sit still either.” Nalani said with a laugh.

Sora blushed softly and rubbed his finger under his nose before offering her a smile.

Turning to her last child Nalani eyed the Totodile in his arms. Roxas made no move to step forward.

“Mom this is Louise. She’s snappy.” Roxas said.

Nalani laughed and bent down so the she could look her son’s pokemon in the eyes. “It’s nice to meat you Louise.”

The Totodile glowered at her from her place in Roxas’s arms. Nalani wasn’t offended by Louise’s attitude however because out of the three of them Roxas was the most closed off. It only made sense that his pokemon would be the same way.

Nalani pushed her hair behind her ear as she stood up straight. “Well there’s enough time before the boat leaves for us to have one last family meal.” She said before she turned and made her way back towards the house.

Sora, Ven, and Roxas all glanced at each other before following their mother inside.

\------

The walk to the ferry wasn’t near as long as Nalani wished it would be. The twenty or so minutes between their home and the docks where the ferry going to Kokai Island was docked just wasn’t enough time to spend with her boys. Not when she knew that it could be years before she’d see any of them in person again.

The seating area outside of the dock was sparsely populated. Most people took the early ferry to Kokai and returned on the evening ferry after whatever business they’d needed done had been attended to. Which meant that the few people that hadn’t already boarded the waiting boat were probably waiting on friends or family to arrive before they boarded.

Some small part of Nalani wished that she had bought a ticket so she could go with her boys to Kokai just so she could eek out a few extra hours with them before they boarded their boat to the mainland.

“You all have your tickets to the mainland yes?” Nalani asked.

“We scan our trainer IDs when we board the boat mom. I don’t think they do actual paper tickets unless you buy them at the port. “ Ven said as he tapped the pocket that held his wallet.

“So really the only one who has to worry about loosing his ticket is Sora.” Roxas teased.

“Hey, just because I’m not OCD like you doesn’t mean that I’m that bad about loosing things.” Sora griped as he stuck his tongue out at his brother.

“He’s right you know.” Ven chipped in. “If anything he’ll forget his wallets in his pocket and spend ten minutes looking for it in his bag before he remembers where it is.”

“You’re supposed to be on my side.” Sora whined as he reached over to smack at his brother. Ven leaned away easily avoiding his brothers playful swipes. Roxas simply hung back and watched as his brothers annoyed each other.

Nalani laughed and shook her head at their antics.” Behave boys.”

The three of them glanced at each other before looking down at their feet and uttering a quiet ‘yes mam’ in unison.

Smiling Nalani opened her arms and almost immediately all three of her boys crowded together for a group hug. They stood together for what could have been five minutes or a few seconds. Nalani sniffed as she tucked her head again hers sons.

“I wish you all would stay here and travel around the islands for awhile but I know you won’t. I want all three of you to be careful and to call me okay. I want to know everything that happens on your journeys okay. And I want pictures. Lots and lots of pictures.” Tears ran down Nalani’s cheeks as she kissed each of her sons on the forehead.

“I want you all to remember that no matter what happens I’m proud of you and I love you all so much my heart could burst.”

“We know.” Ven whispered.

“We love you too.” Sora added.

“With all our hearts.” Roxas finished.

Nalani sniffed as she pulled away from her sons and whipped at the tears running down her face. Taking a deep breath to ground herself she offered her boys a smile as she stepped out of their embrace.

The sharp sound of the ferry’s whistle cut through the air causing the small group to turn and look at the boat.

“Five minutes.” Roxas said as he looked down at his watch.

“You boys be careful and have fun okay. And I want pictures of all the new monsters you catch and all the new friends you make.”

“How about we just record everything?” Sora asked. “It’d be easier.”

Nalani laughed and rolled her eyes. “Pictures will do and phone calls.” She added.

“Once a week.”

“How about when you reach the mainland so I know your boat didn’t sink.” It wasn’t a suggestion.

“We’ll call before we leave to just so you know we all made it on the boat.” Ven said. It was apparently his turn to be the voice of reason.

The ferries whistle sounded again causing all four of them to turn and look.

“All right boys it’s time for you to go.” Nalani said as she pulled her sons into one more group hug.She held her sons tightly for a few moments before she pushed them towards the ferry. “Now go before your late.” 

Tears rolled down Nalani’s face as she watched her children board the boat. The three of them stood at the railing waving and calling out good bye’s until it pulled out of the harbor and started making its way to Kokai Island. It was only when she was certain that he boys could no longer see her that she moved over to one of the nearby chairs and sat down. It was there that she buried her face in her hands and wept.

She’d had no way of knowing that later that day tucked aboard the boat that would carry them off to the start of their own grand adventures that her boys would do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hopefully the start of a series. I have a lot of it planned out in my head and on my computer but we'll just have to see how it goes. If i can get the creative juices flowing the next fic will probably be their first captures.
> 
> This was actually going to be part of my big bang but that fell through so now me and my partner are posting the day before Sword and Shield come out because hype!!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Journey of a Thousand Miles Begins at your Feet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21434227) by [reisling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reisling/pseuds/reisling)


End file.
